


You Stole My Heart

by Kiwiscel



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasamiau, korrasami alternate universe, legendofkorra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27222718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwiscel/pseuds/Kiwiscel
Summary: Asami didn’t expect for her to wake up to a intruder trying to steal her jewelry in the middle of the night. When she fights back, unexpected events occur, and a certain officer comes to the scene. What events will ensue after that? Who knows. (This is based off of an Attack on Titan fanfic by the title “Thieves In The Night”, so creds to them for the idea. Okay Acab, but shhh let’s just enjoy this Korrasami fic :)
Relationships: Korra & Asami Sato, Korra/Asami Sato
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	You Stole My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I got bored with my other story, so here’s this one. I read this story that was for a Mikasa and Anne, and I really liked the idea 😌

Asami Sato was a realist, she believed in cold hard facts. She believed everything in life was random; that there was no such thing as destiny or fate. She didn’t buy into that crap of thinking everything happened for a reason. Being an engineer, she would only believe what was right in front of her.. until that night.

Asami’s eyes shot open. She didn’t hear a noise or stir awake naturally, she felt a weird feeling in her gut. After years of self defense classes her father forced her to take, she knew trusting by the gut was the way to go. She took in her surroundings, catching sight of a figure by her vanity. The figure appeared to be rummaging through her jewelry. A shiver ran down her back. Now this was what she trained for with all those classes.

“Put those back, they’re not yours.” Asami yelled, keeping a bit of distance. She heard a faint gasp, almost like the intruder wasn’t expecting to get caught. 

The man hastily shoved more jewels in his bag,clearly not concerned with Asami. The man suddenly bolted, seemingly coming to his senses. Asami wouldn’t let the man get away, so she ran and tackled him to the ground. Despite the brute effort, the man quickly got up. He faced her and lunged forward. 

A knife

She didn’t she the knife, but then again what robber doesn’t carry a weapon. Before she had time to react he sliced her stomach. Asami looked down to the blood leaking in drips from her shirt. That didn’t look good. 

The man looked back from the knife to Asami in terror, his eyes wide. Asami huffed, feeling the excruciating pain surge through her. She gritted her teeth, and assumed fighting position. Her hands up, she jabbed all the weak points she was taught to hit. 

The man managed to recover and slashed again with the knife. Despite her painful injury, Asami managed to doge the attacks. One wrong jab, and she slapped the knife out of his hands. 

In a quick motion, in hopes not to give him another chance to flee, Asami gave one last blow to the face. With the punch using all her effort, the man fell to the floor, unconscious.

She used this opportunity to scrummage through her closet to find a few scarves to bound the man’s wrists and ankles. She used special knots she learned that were hard to break through. 

Grabbing at her stomach in pain, she ran to the kitchen to press a clean rag against it. Temporarily solving that issue, she got her phone from the nightstand. 

“911 where’s your emergency?” 

“Someone broke into my apartment: 348 turtleduck drive, apartment 27. I have the intruder tied up.” Asami panted out, still recovering. She winced, as pain continued to surge through her.

“Okay, did you sustain any injuries.. miss?”

“Asami Sato. I got a knife slice to the stomach. I’m holding a rag against it to stop the bleeding.” Asami started to feel dizzy. 

“Okay Asami, dispatch is on their way. What I want you to do is keep pressure on that wound. Is the intruder in the room with you?” The woman inquired.

“Yes, he’s unconscious though.” Asami sat on the edge of her bed, with trembling hands. 

“Okay, does the door to the room you’re in have a lock?” 

“Yes?” Asami was confused. Under normal circumstances she would’ve understood, but she was under too much shock and trauma. 

“Okay, I want you to leave the room, but lock the door before you leave. Stand by the front door, police are three minutes out.” 

Asmai took one more glance around, blood soaking the carpet, jewels everywhere; it was a mess. She locked the door behind her, heading towards the front door. 

“Asami you still there?” The voice interrupted her thoughts. 

“Y- yes” she breathed. 

“Okay stay awake and keep pressure on that wound. Police should be walking up any second. You can hang up when they get there.” 

“Okay, thanks.” Asami almost whispered. 

Moments later a knock erupted. 

“This is the police, open up.” The voice boomed, as Asami hung up the phone. 

Asami opened the door, weakly. She almost felt like passing out. The open door revealed awoman shorter than her by a head. Despite the height, she looked intimidating. Her bright blue eyes spoke a different story, laced with concern. 

“Miss Sato, are you alright?” The shorter woman clutched Asami’s arm.

“I- I’m fine.” She shook her head. 

“Okay, EMS should be here any minute, so hold tight. I’m officer Waters. I’m going to get you an extra towel in the meantime.” The officer scanned the kitchen, grabbing the nearest towel. 

The officer walked back to Asami and removed the old rag and tied the towed around her. Asami winced at the action, even more pain... great. The officer must have noticed the reaction, because her eye were wide with sympathy. 

“Sorry, it’s just a temporary fix until the medics get here. You look a bit pale.” Waters said, analyzing her face. Asami held back a blush at the sudden attention. 

Officer waters guided Asami to the kitchen table, sitting her down. As Asami sat, she glanced at her trembling hands. She closed and opened her fists, trying to calm herself down. 

“Hey, hey you’re okay. Just take a few breaths, right?” The officer said rapidly. 

Asami nodded, trying her best to calm herself down, but she was still on edge and trembling. No amount of classes could’ve prepared her for this. 

She glanced around the room looking for something to distract herself. Her eyes landed on the officer’s name tag.

“K. Waters? W-what’s the ‘K’ stand for?” Asami let out, distracting herself from the bloody carpet, from the knife slashing her stomach, and from the fact that she almost died. 

The officer’s eyes softened. “Korra”, she smiled, sensing the taller woman’s need to be distracted. 

“Korra, you in here?” A voice called out, startling Asami. 

“It’s okay, Asami, that’s the paramedic.” She got up, reaching the paramedic. 

“This is Bolin, so Opal should be right around the corner.” Korra filled Asami in, turning back to Bolin. 

“My favorite paramedic! Asmai here has a semi deep laceration to the abdomen. I tied a towel around her, she was bleeding a bit.” Korra summed it up for Bolin. 

Bolin got the gurney ready and prepped. Another man entered hastily, followed by a woman in a paramedic uniform. The man walked up to Korra with a smile. 

“So where’s the perp?” The man, who seemed to be another officer, grinned. 

“In the room straight ahead, but be careful, Mako. He’s tied up and unconscious, but that may not still be the case. Also don’t seem so excited about it you weirdo.” Korra laughed, shaking her head. 

“Okay, let’s get you on that gurney.” Bolin smiled softly. Asmai shook her head. No way was she being rolled away when she could walk perfectly fine. 

“No, no I’m fine. I can walk just fine, but thanks.” She waved him off. Bolin looked at Opal with a knowing glance, as if everyone refused.

“No,” Korra said rather sternly. 

“You’re hurt, just get on the damn gurney. You seem like the type who doesn’t accept help, but just let these fine paramedics help you.” Korra gave Asami a leveling look. Asami internally rolled her eyes, but got on the gurney. 

Mako entered the room just then with the intruder. The man seemed to be fully awake now, eyes glued to the floor. Mako forced him forward. 

As they made it outside, they met one more officer. 

“Can I get a rundown before they cart you off?” The officer had a notepad ready. 

“I woke up, and the man was stealing my jewelry. I got the jewelry back.” Asami didn’t have enough energy to give full details. 

“I‘ll the rest of her statement after she gets treatment.” Korra nodded to the officer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Maybe leave some comments, if you want :)


End file.
